dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Atlanna
|alias= Saint The Queen |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Atlantis |family= Arthur Curry/Orin (son) Orm (son) Orvax (ex-husband) |status= Alive |actor= Nicole Kidman |movie= Justice League (mentioned) Aquaman }} Queen Atlanna is the mother of Arthur Curry and the former queen of the underwater nation of Atlantis. Biography Rescuing Mera During the wars in Xebel, when Mera was still a child, Atlanna took in the young princess, training her over the years.Justice League Meeting Thomas Curry out in the snow]] In 1985, Atlanna fled Atlantis as she did not want to marry Orvex as part of an arranged marriage. She met a human by the name of Thomas Curry, whom she fell in love with. A year later, in January, Atlanna had a child by Thomas, whom she named Arthur. and Thomas Curry]] However, due to dangers that would follow her newborn son should he be discovered, Atlanna was forced to abandon him with his father, an act that affected her deeply. To ensure her child never forgot where he came from, Atlanna left him her quindent as her legacy. Sentenced Returning to Atlantis Atlanna went through with the marriage and some time after had a son with Orvax named Orm. Eventually When King Orvax found out about Arthur, he was overcame with jealousy and sentenced her to the Trench. However, she survived by going through the maelstrom in the Kingdom of the Trench that is a one-way portal leading to the Hidden Sea. There she lived for twenty years, fashioning herself a set of grey armor that resembles the Trench creatures, attempting to obtain the Trident of Atlantis which is the only way to escape, but always thwarted by its guardian, Karathen. When Mera and Aquaman were swept apart by the maelstrom, Atlanna saves Mera from being devoured by a sea monster. Atlanna tells Aquaman what he needs to do and he succeeds, bringing them all back. Personality To be added Powers and abilities Powers *'Atlantean Physiology': As the former Atlantean Queen, Atlanna naturally possess incredible superhuman abilities above most Atlanteans. **'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Atlanna is superhumanly strong and as a warrior queen and therefore a high-born, she is far stronger than most Atlanteans and as strong as other royal-born Atlanteans. She was able to cast her quindent with enough force to instantly break Thomas Curry's television and later to impale a Men-of-War soldier and lift him of the ground, as well as defeat many of these same soldiers with ease. **'Superhuman Durability': Atlanna is incredibly durable, as she could withstand immense underwater pressures. **'Superhuman Speed': While underwater, Atlanna can swim at supersonic speeds. **'Superhuman Senses': Atlanna possesses enhanced senses to help her better navigate underwater. ***'Enhanced Vision': Atlanna's vision is better enhanced to help her see in the darker environment of the sea. **'Aquatic Respiration': Atlanna is able to breathe underwater. As an Atlantean high-born, she is also capable of breathing air without problems unlike most of her kind. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Atlanna is an immensely skilled combatant, as Mera stated that it normally would have been her responsibility to defeat Steppenwolf, an ancient warlord of the New Gods, after he invaded the vault for the Mother Box in Atlantis. With her quindent, she was able to defeat multiple Men-of-War soldiers with relative ease.Aquaman **'Trident Mastery': Atlanna is highly skilled in the use of Tridents, easily besting many Men-of-War soldiers. She is also an expert marksman with her quindent, easily hitting one from a distance. *'Expert swimmer': Atlanna, like all Atlanteans, is able to expertly coordinate herself while underwater. Equipment *'Atlanna's White Atlantean Suit': *'Atlanna's White Dress': Former Equipment *'Atlanna's Quindent': *'Bow and Arrows': Relationships Family *Orvax † - ex-husband *Thomas Curry - lover *Arthur Curry/Aquaman - son *Orm - son Allies *Nuidis Vulko *Men-of-War *Xebel **Mera - protégé **Nereus *Kingdom of the Fishermen **Fisherman Princess Enemies *Trench Gallery Promotional Atlanna hugging young Arthur.jpg Aquaman - Queen Atlanna character poster.jpg Trivia *In the DC Comics universe, Atlanna conceived her child with the human lighthouse keeper Thomas Curry within the Pre-Crisis and New 52 continuity. Originally she died young due to an illness and confessed the truth about her Atlantean heritage to Tom and Arthur on her deathbed. In Post-Crisis Atlanna has an affair with the wizard Atlan which led to the birth of Aquaman. She was later exiled from Atlantis for many years and after returning she is imprisoned, grows ill and passed away. External Links * References pt-br:Atlanna Category:Atlanteans Category:Aquaman characters